


Casey and the End of the World

by PrinceJakeFireCake



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Flirting, Français | French, Historians, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Original Pokemon Trainer - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Serious Injuries, Shinoh-chihou | Sinnoh, Slow Burn, Unconsciousness, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJakeFireCake/pseuds/PrinceJakeFireCake
Summary: Casey is a historian who has never needed Pokemon. Suddenly, she finds herself with a newly-hatched, female Nidoran, and that's just the beginning of her descent into the world of training and battling. Oh, and the end of the world, epic romance with a girl who wants to be her rival, and a lot of Pokemon cuddling. Casey kind of wishes she never answered Candice's call...





	1. Chapter One

Casey could hardly feel the harsh wind blowing over the mountainous terrain as she hiked through the landscape, her thick coat and goggles protecting her from the worst of the weather. She’d gotten the desperate call from Snowpoint City’s gym leader, Candice, that she’d found something strange while out wandering with Piloswine. She’d sounded desperate, so Casey grabbed her bag and started towards Snowpoint City from Eterna City. 

Casey didn’t have any Pokemon, herself. She’d never felt a need, especially when Team Galactic started terrorizing people for their Pokemon. They had burst into her apartment and demanded her to hand over all her poke balls, and had seemed relatively shocked when she revealed that she didn’t have any. She didn’t need any. Casey was nothing if not a historian, and historians don’t have any pressing need for battle-ready Pokemon.

Said historian reached a large tree that marked a split between Snowpoint City and Acuity Lake, then paused to take a breath. She looked over her Poketch, which had been forced upon her when it had first been released, to see the time. Candice wasn’t expecting her for another hour, which of course meant-

“Casey! Thank Arceus you’re here!” the gym leader of ice types exclaimed warmly, embracing the shorter girl tightly. 

“Yes,” Casey replied. “Thank Arceus. Why am I here, Candice? I was about to crack the code of when the differences in Pokemon started appearing in Alola.”

“You can do that anytime!” Candice chirped, taking Casey’s arm and dragging her into Snowpoint City. “This is much, much more important.”

Candice led the historian to a baffled-looking old man, holding what looked suspiciously like an egg. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of them, handing Candice the egg as he shook Casey’s hand. As soon as he released her, Candice replaced his hand with the egg. Casey rolled her eyes, but cradled the egg in her arms anyway. It was warm, even through her coat.

“Piloswine found that buried in the snow by Acuity,” Candice explained, finally. “It’s not an egg to any of the Pokemon we generally find up here, and it was completely abandoned! I thought you might have some insight into it.”

“It’s sure making a ruckus, now that you’re holding it,” the old man commented, pointing to the shaking egg.

“Generally, that means it’s about to hatch,” Casey explained, since Snowpoint City denizens had the slimmest idea of how Pokemon eggs worked. “That’s about all my knowledge of eggs, Candice. Why did you invite me?”

“I thought it might be some cool space rock!” Candice exclaimed, the old man nodding in agreement.

“Why would there be a space rock on Acuity Lakefront?” Casey questioned.

They were distracted from that question by the large crack that filled the air. Casey, Candice, and the old man stared as cracks appeared along the sides of the egg, signaling that it would soon hatch. Casey’s jaw fell open when the egg opened, only to reveal a familiar, poison-type Pokemon. A female Nidoran. A tiny, tiny female Nidoran that squealed at the sight of her, its whiskers twitching.

“You found a Nidoran egg on Acuity Lakefront?” Casey asked, baffled.

“No, Piloswine did it,” Candice corrected.

“It likes you!” the old man chirped, as though that made anything better.

It did seem to like Casey. It nuzzled her arm as it shook the remnants of its egg off of itself. The baby Pokemon clambered up to her shoulder, which made Casey wince. Since it was newly born, it didn’t quite weigh the fourteen pounds of its species, but it was a good ten pounds of Casey’s thin, historian shoulder. It settled in, its red eyes darting around to Candice and the old man. They both cooed.

“I can’t keep this,” Casey stated, tone bland.

“What?” Candice squealed, making the Nidoran bury its face in fear in Casey’s hood. “Look how cute it is! And- and it likes you!”

“It’s not like I can train it a lot,” Casey argued, hands on her hips. “I’m a historian.”

“You don’t need to fight Pokemon,” the old man responded. “You could just keep the one. Especially since it likes you so much.”

Casey sighed, but eventually agreed. The old man and Candice high-fived, even as they both squealed for her to name her new friend. Casey grabbed the Pokemon and held it out in front of her. The Nidoran stared at her with its red eyes, gentle. Casey blinked. The Nidoran blinked in response.

“Loup,” Casey stated.

The Nidoran squealed in response, accepting its nickname without hesitation. Candice looked rather confused, but was too happy that her historian, stick-in-the-mud friend had finally gotten a Pokemon. Casey smiled at the Nidoran, newly titled Loup, then paused.

“So,” she muttered. “I, uh, probably need a poke ball, or something, right?”

“Oh!” Candice and the old man jumped. 

“Of course,” Candice explained, digging through her bag. “You can have one of mine. I forgot you don’t keep poke balls on you…”

Casey shrugged, unaffected, and successfully caught Loup the Nidoran.


	2. Chapter 2

Loup, despite growing to her full fifteen pounds and foot-long length, still clung onto Casey’s shoulder. Casey hardly noticed, after a few weeks of this behaviour. Besides her new Pokemon pal, nothing about the young woman changed, so nobody in town treated her any differently. Even as she pored over documents sent from Kalos, now with Loup seated on her shoulder, they still treated her as distantly as she generally treated them.

“I could help you train her up,” Gardenia offered, just about every other day.

“As I told Candice,” Casey repeated, just about every other day, “Loup is my research partner, of sorts. I don’t need her trained. What does she have to fight?”

“I don’t know,” Gardenia admitted, eyes darting. “What if you get attacked? Team Galactic may not be a threat, anymore, but there are still some members that might try to take her from you.”

Loup, as though she understood these words, scrambled up Casey’s pant leg and onto her shoulder. The Nidoran squeaked into her ear, holding her face in its two, tiny front legs. Loup did this whenever Gardenia pulled out her “Team Galactic” argument. Casey rolled her eyes.

“I think Loup will be fine,” she explained to the gym leader. “She knows Poison Tail.”

“That’s kind of cute,” Gardenia chuckled. “How does Loup even use it?”

Casey shrugged. Loup, with a squeaky roar, leapt off her shoulder and whacked a nearby weed with her tail end. It cut cleanly very cleanly. Loup sat on her haunches, looking expectantly at Casey. The historian casually knelt down and patted Loup’s head, the mousey Pokemon cooing in success.

“Good girl, Loup,” Casey deadpanned. “That weed didn’t stand a chance.”

Loup didn’t understand sarcasm, but Gardenia did. The gym leader winced, even as Loup climbed up Casey’s arm to sit on her shoulder. Casey got back to her feet. She straightened her sweater a bit, then bid the gym leader farewell and left. Gardenia didn’t argue, but she also hadn’t given up on her idea to help Casey train the Nidoran.

Casey walked back down the road, away from the gym and towards the statue right beside the town. Several people greeted her as she walked past, but she didn’t have any conversations with anyone. Instead, she got to the statue, the odd mix of the pair of legendary Pokemon, without any trouble. The trouble showed up when she got there.

Loup was on edge, instantly. She leapt in front of the historian, protective as her tiny head darted around. Her red eyes scanned the area, even as Casey’s brown eyes stared down at the Nidoran in confusion. Casey was rather confused by the hand gripping her ponytail, pulling her into the chest of some random man, a knife to her throat. Nidoran yelped, trying to dart in to save her trainer, but a Glameow pounced down in front of her, stopping the young Pokemon.

The man’s grip tightened in Casey’s hair, her long ponytail a regret only at this moment. The man chuckled, which made Casey look up at the trainer he was apparently threatening. She was a Pokemon Ranger, from Kalos if her turtleneck jacket and red beret were anything to go by. Her hair was blonde, her eyes sapphire blue and narrowed at the man, and six poke balls rested in a neat line on her hip.

“Taking hostages?” she asked, her accent thick. “That is not fair, is it?”

She aimed the question at Casey, who shrugged. Loup and the woman both glared at her for moving while a knife was pressed to her throat, but Casey was well aware that the man’s blade was several inches from her jugular vein and, therefore, would hardly cause her death if she shifted. Casey wasn’t too concerned, but the woman before her looked very split.

“Give me your Pokemon, or the woman gets it!” the man growled, knife pressing tight against the skin of Casey’s neck.

Casey huffed. The man, the woman, the Glameow, and Loup all stiffened and stared at her. She sighed, aiming her gaze at her captor even as she flicked her fingers at Loup. A cocky smirk appeared on her face as the knife pressed deeper.

“How do you expect to kill me with that dull of a knife?” she questioned, hoping that he didn’t notice the tremble in her legs. “You’d be better off trying a butter knife.”

“Excuse me?” he muttered, annoyed. “You’re my hostage. Stop sassing me.”

“You are not a very good captor,” the Ranger laughed darkly.

His eyes darted back up, but it was too late for him. Loup attacked the distracted Glameow with Poison Tail, right as the Ranger’s Steelix popped out of its ball beside her. He dropped the knife, turning to call for his Glameow, only to find it fainted under the sheer amount of Scratches and Poison Tails used against it. He called it back into its ball, even as he ran away.

Casey let out a breath, kneeling down to allow Loup to bound into her arms. Loup nuzzled her jaw, cradled in Casey’s arms as she stood up to face the beaming Pokemon Ranger in front of her. The Steelix looked a little put-off, as though it knew what was coming and didn’t want to be there. Casey had never seen a Steelix look so emotional. Loup curled close to her as she observed the pair.

“It is nice to meet you,” the Ranger purred, stepping closer to the historian. “My name is Josette. I am from Kalos.”

“Hi,” Casey responded, wary of this stranger whose presence had nearly ended in her cut jugular. “I’m Casey. My mother was from Kalos.”

“Oh?” Josette chirped, charmed, her eyes sparkling with interest. “I am charmed. I came to visit the beautiful sights in Sinnoh, but I never expected to find one as lovely as you.”

Casey stared at her. Josette’s smile didn’t fade. The blank, baffled expression of the historian seemed to charm her further. Josette’s Steelix actually rolled its eyes behind her. Josette didn’t seem to notice.

“Well, if you’re here for sightseeing, I’d recommend the four lakes,” Casey told her, choosing to ignore the flirting. “They’re pretty nice. A lot of Pokemon hang around them. Snowpoint City is nice, this time of year, since it’s just a bit warmer.”

“I think anywhere would look wonderful with you by my side,” Josette replied. “But, I’ll leave that for another day. I actually am looking for something.”

“Maybe, I can help you out,” Casey offered, Loup finally calming enough to clamber onto her shoulder. Josette’s eyes followed the movement calmly. “I’m a historian. I know Sinnoh pretty well.”

“Parfait!” Josette lilted, her smile broad and charming. “I am looking for a Misdreavus. I have always admired them, they are cute. Do you know where I could find one?”

“You came to Sinnoh for a Misdreavus?” Casey questioned, her tone disbelieving. “Why? There are so many places, closer places, that have them.”

“I have a thing for shorter girls.” was all Josette offered in response.

Casey sighed, rubbing her eyes, but still responded, “Eterna Forest, on the other side of town. They hang around there.”

“Merci,” Josette chirped, taking Casey’s hand and kissing the back of it before she could react. Josette turned away, her hair gorgeous in the light and her eyes lit up with interest. She winked, blew a kiss, and offered, “Au revoir, ma cherie. I hope we can battle soon.”

Josette walked off, grinning to her Steelix, and left Casey standing by the statue. Casey looked up at it, considering. Loup fell asleep on her shoulder, all threats apparently gone. The historian ran a hand through her hair, wondering idly if her brown hair could ever look as nice as Josette’s, then moving away from that thought to consider why the Ranger had assumed she was a trainer, or that she wanted to battle her. She supposed, in the end, it didn't really matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Casey didn’t know a lot about Pokemon. To be entirely honest, she only knew about the legendaries and the few species that had a place in history. She knew next to nothing about training Pokemon. She’d grown up in Jubilife, so it wasn’t like she’d never had the chance, but she’d never had the interest in it. She kept her nose buried in the dusty history tombs in the back of the classroom and the teacher had never even offered to help her find a Pokemon she would like. She knew the bare minimum about Pokemon training, that was all.

Josette either didn’t care or didn’t mind that Casey only had one, extremely young Pokemon. She bounced back into her life, one bright morning, as Casey studied a dusty document that an underground explorer had found in the tunnels below Snowpoint City. The explorer had dropped it off with her, then left immediately. That had been the same day as she’d met Josette. It had only been a few days since they’d parted ways, but Casey wasn’t exactly surprised to see the Ranger. Gardenia had informed her that the woman had inquired after her.

“Bonjour,” Josette greeted Casey, her Steelix thankfully in its ball instead of by her side. They were on the second floor of the building that had once belonged to Team Galactic. Steelix definitely wouldn’t have fit in the room.

“Hi, again, Josette,” Casey mumbled, only really half paying attention. Loup squeaked at the Ranger, who chuckled and scratched beneath her chin. “Are you here to flirt, or do you have business with me?”

“This time, I am here for business and no more,” Josette promised, though her wink wasn’t convincing. “I noticed, the last time we met, that your Nidoran is quite the low level.”

“I’m not really a trainer,” Casey responded blandly, checking some of the scribbled text on the document with a magnifying glass. “I’m a historian. I don’t really have time to train any Pokemon.”

“Be that as it may, I was very concerned by your lack of protection,” Josette stated, hands on her hips as she smiled charmingly. “I wanted to offer you a gift, since you helped me.”

“A gift?” Casey repeated, straightening up and meeting the Ranger’s eyes. Josette seemed beyond pleased by this. 

“Just in case that man tries to repeat what he did to you,” Josette clarified, then pressed an ultra ball into Casey’s hand. “Also, it is nice, for the Pokemon, to have friends.” 

Casey considered the ball, even as Loup’s nose twitched in interest on her shoulder. Josette didn’t seem to mind her hesitance. 

“It is only level twenty-five,” Josette explained, careful. “But, it is a good Pokemon. I hope it helps you, should you need it.”

“I can’t accept a Pokemon, Josette,” Casey stated.

“Nonsense,” Josette lilted, her hips cocking to the side. “I am insisting.”

“But-”

“No, it is yours,” Josette cut her off, but not unkindly. “Its name is Chouchou.”

Casey stared at her. Josette stared back. Casey released the Pokemon from its ball, sighing heavily when the Honedge revealed itself. Its single eye watched her curiously, even as its cloth wiggled a bit. Loup squeaked. Chouchou made a steely sound as it unsheathed itself. Loup squeaked again. Chouchou beamed. Loup was praising it.

“Did you really nickname a sword “Cabbage?”” Casey questioned Josette.

“You nicknamed a tiny mouse “Wolf,”” Josette responded with a flick of her hair. “Besides, is it not cute?”

“It’s sword, Josette,” Casey stated, as though the Pokemon Ranger needed to be reminded of that fact.

“Chouchou was born from my own Aegislash,” Josette explained, releasing said Aegislash for Casey to see and admire. “Her nickname is Fleur.”

Chouchou and Fleur stared at each other, but otherwise didn’t make any sort of indication that they noticed each other’s presence. Loup cooed softly, at which both sword Pokemon shielded themselves and stared at it. Loup seemed pleased. Casey sighed, but let Chouchou study her closely, then pat her head acceptingly with its little cloth. Aegislash was withdrawn.

“I hope it keeps you safe,” Josette murmured gently. “I was concerned.”

“Well, don’t be,” Casey replied, leaning against the table with the document still spread across it. “I’m sure, with the combined power of Loup and Chouchou, I’ll be perfectly safe. Who will dare cross me?”

“You should train your Nidoran,” Josette commented, stepping a bit closer. “I am willing to help, if you need.”

“Gardenia and Candice have both offered, but Loup is my research partner,” Casey stated. “I don’t need a trained Pokemon, not really.”

“What about that man who held a knife to your throat?” Josette questioned.

Casey sighed, signalling her ultimate agreeing to train Loup. Josette beamed at her, partially pride and mostly affection. Casey quickly averted her gaze from the loving gaze that Josette fixed her with. Chouchou and Loup both huddled a bit closer to their trainer, as concerned as she was about Josette’s odd look.


	4. Chapter 4

Casey found it almost cute to watch Loup and Chouchou gently spar. It was obvious that the sword was going easy on the tinier, weaker Pokemon, but Loup either didn’t notice or didn’t care. The Nidoran fought tooth and nail against Chouchou, which made Casey somewhat glad that she’d bought so many potions. Most of Loup’s attacks hurt her more than Chouchou. 

Luckily for Casey, the pair of Pokemon didn't really need her input. She still wasn’t a trainer, so she spent most of the afternoon going over documents, healing Loup with potions, and allowing Loup to bat at her ponytail like a Glameow while Chouchou watched and sighed.

“Why don’t you keep them in their balls?” Gardenia questioned, about a week after the training had commenced, as she watched Loup use Scratch against Casey's ponytail and Chouchou bang his hilt repeatedly against the wall of the gym.

“Loup always escapes and whines for over an hour while following me around like a rejected Lillipup,” Casey stated, gently dusting the most recent artifact that Gardenia had returned with, from the haunted house down the road, for prints. It was a shattered poke ball.

“What about Chouchou?” Gardenia asked. “It seems pretty willing to follow your command.”

“He can get things off high shelves for me,” Casey replied, as though it was obvious. “He also likes to hang out by my side. We watch Loup fail together. It’s pretty okay.”

“You obtained two Pokemon, something all the gym leaders, Elite Four members, the Champion herself, and your family has been waiting for for years- and you use them as assistants,” Gardenia sighed.

“What did you expect me to do with them?” Casey asked, finally looking up from the poke ball, only to pull a strip of tape over. “I'm a historian.”

In Casey's movement, her ponytail fluttered out of reach from Loup, who fell off the back of her chair with a thud. Casey dropped the tape, unexpectedly, and got down on her knee to gently pet the saddened Nidoran. Chouchou came to her side, floating apologetically. Casey gently patted the sword’s blade, avoiding the sharp of it as she dug through her pocket and retrieved a potion. Loup chirped thankfully. Chouchou made a weird, purring noise.

“You aren't bad with Pokemon, Casey,” Gardenia commented. “They really like you.”

“Just because I'm a historian, that doesn't mean I'm a heartless monster,” Casey stated, as though it was normal for the work-obsessed historian to drop everything to help someone in need.

“Of course,” Gardenia replied dryly. “Just remember, I'm always willing to help you train.”

“No time,” Casey admitted, getting back to her work. “Tomorrow, I'm heading up to the Pokemon League. They said it was urgent. They found a fossil they haven't seen before.”

“That's great,” Gardenia replied with a smile. “When do you think you'll be back?”

“Probably a few days,” the historian stated. “Don't worry about it. I'll have Loup and Chouchou with me.”

“I'm more concerned about that Kalos Pokemon Ranger,” Gardenia told her. “She's obsessed with you. She’ll probably implode while you're gone.”

“She's gone her whole life without my presence,” Casey muttered, though she didn't argue the obsession. “Besides that, she’ll have to return to Kalos eventually. I'm not moving to Kalos with her. That would be inane.”

“Tell her that before she buys the ring,” Gardenia murmured.

“Ring?” Casey repeated. “She hasn't even taken me on a date yet, she wouldn't propose. She's a lady of high class.”

“A lady of high class wouldn't listen in on a private conversation,” Gardenia argued.

“Your point is duly noted,” Josette responded, appearing next to Casey from seemingly nowhere. “I could hardly help it. I came to speak to you, Gardenia, about that battle you promised. I just happened to overhear the conversation.”

“Stalker,” Gardenia stage-whispered.

“How are you getting to the Pokemon League?” Josette asked Casey, ignoring the Gym Leader’s comment.

“I’ll probably just walk,” Casey explained. “That’s how I get most places.”

Josette’s eyes sparked with interest and she beamed at the shorter woman. Gardenia rolled her eyes, already knowing the offer Josette would give that Casey would promptly refuse. Casey refused anything she interpreted as “help.”

“With two Pokemon, the journey will be so fun,” Josette commented unexpectedly. “I almost envy you, leaving with only two Pokemon and embarking on travels.”

“You could do that,” Casey told her. “The PC storage is around for a reason.”

“No, I could not,” Josette chuckled. “I would be sad to part with my Pokemon for even a moment.”

Casey looked down at Loup and Chouchou, who were wrestling carefully. She smiled, murmuring, “I suppose I understand the sentiment.”

Josette’s smile somehow broadened. Gardenia was speechless.

“I’ll leave in the morning,” Casey explained to the pair, attention focused once more on the poke ball. “I should only be gone a few days.”

“Good luck on your adventure, however short as it may be,” Josette lilted.

“Be careful on the road,” Gardenia muttered, as she always did.


	5. Chapter 5

Casey walked along the path, Loup on her shoulder and Chouchou floating along beside her. She’d been on the road for only a day and a half, but was already past Sunyshore City. It was easy and relatively fast to travel through Sinnoh if one knew the best back roads. She double-checked the map, but it was a relatively straightforward road to the Pokemon League from Sunyshore, especially since they’d put in the ferry system.

The historian stopped for a moment in the shade beneath a tree. The scent of sea water was thick in the air, humidity sky-rocketed with the heat. Casey had already drained two waters, her Pokemon even more. She couldn’t remember the last time it had been so hot in Sinnoh. 

Loup and Casey both panted in the humid air, but Chouchou seemed fine. He was too hot to touch without burning several fingers, but he didn’t seem too hot. All the same, Casey gave them both a few mouthfuls of fresh water. She didn’t want Chouchou or Loup to get sick in the overwhelming heat.

Casey had only been sitting for a few minutes, when a weight settled on her head. Chouchou and Loup both stared at her, eyes and eye wide. Neither were growling or getting angry, so Casey assumed it wasn’t too much of a threat. Her theory was proven correct when she lifted the Swablu off of her head, only for the fluff ball of a Pokemon to trill happily and look purposefully at the fresh water. Casey poured some in her palm for it, confused. Swablus weren’t found near Sunyshore City.

“Do you have a trainer?” Casey wondered, stroking her chin as the Swablu continued drinking water. Chouchou and Loup simply accepted its presence. “You’ve gotta go back to them, if you do. I certainly can’t keep you. Two Pokemon are more than enough for me.”

The Swablu trilled, again, hopping up Casey’s arm and back onto her head. Casey felt it settle there, calm as could be, while Loup merely took its place on her shoulder as though nothing was amiss. Even Chouchou, the more wary of the two, floated up in preparation to continue walking. Casey sighed, but got to her feet.

“I guess, you’ll just tag along until we find your trainer,” she told the Swablu perched on her head. 

The Swablu trilled its acceptance. Loup cooed at the bird Pokemon, who trilled back, the pair then tittering together. Chouchou merely made its metallic, scraping growl and floated to the side of Casey that shaded him from the sun’s harsh rays. Casey sighed, but continued forward.

She’d only been walking for ten minutes when a Purugly pounced from off the path. Casey took a step back in surprise, Swablu, Loup, and Chouchou all hissing at the creature, only for an arm to wrap around her and a knife to rest against her throat. It was a ways away from her jugular. Casey sighed.

“Come on,” she huffed. “There’s nobody around to threaten, this time.”

“Except the Swablu,” the man, the same who’d held a knife to her throat before, hissed.

“You’re threatening a Swablu with a hostage?” Casey questioned, her disbelief audible to the point of being a slap in the face.

“Yes, shut up,” he snapped, knife blade pressing tighter against her skin. “I have a knife.”

“You certainly don’t seem to have a diagram of the human body,” Casey replied, blandly.

Three things happened at the same time. The man got fed up with Casey, and so the blade was pulled across her throat. Loup and Chouchou both attacked the Purugly, with Poison Tail and Slash. Purugly fainted as a bright light filled the area and Casey slowly slumped against the man, blood pooling between her own fingers as she grasped at her own neck. Swablu swept off of her head and shot at an unexpectedly high speed towards Sunyshore City.

The man gasped, the blade dropping from his hand. He stumbled back, away from the bleeding historian. Casey fell to the ground. Her vision grew blurry, even as the knowledge that he’d missed her jugular vein flashed through her mind. Chouchou was on her in a flash, his single eye dripping with tears as he pawed at her bloody hands with his cloth. Loup followed, though not the small Nidoran she’d once been. The now Nidorina gently patted at her cheeks, cooing all the while, and gently padded at the tears that Casey hadn’t noticed. Loup made a metallic growl, more tears pooling in his eye as more blood pooled beneath Casey.

It was a shock when Casey was gently lifted in the arms of a very large, sad-looking Electivire. Casey let out a soft sigh, her vision going black as she fell unconscious. She wasn’t awake when her hands slipped off her neck. Loup skittered up Electivire’s back, tiny paws grasping at her neck, while Chouchou held what Loup couldn’t with his cloth. Swablu alighted on Casey’s stomach, cloud-like wings patting the tears from her face more effectively than Loup’s tiny paws.

Electivire started back towards Sunyshore City, Casey in his arms, Loup on his shoulder, Chouchou floating beside him, and Swablu trilling.


	6. Chapter 6

Casey woke up, which was surprising. She shuddered at the memory of the knife pulling across her neck, the sight of her own blood staining the path beneath her. Instead of letting those thoughts linger in her mind, she sat up and looked around.

She recognized the spare room of a Pokemon Center, with crisp sheets and cabinets full of medical supplies for trainers injured while battling. It was small but cozy. She stayed in these rooms frequently, but she'd never been injured before. Casey felt a bandage tightly wound around her neck.

Chouchou and Loup were at the foot of the bed, both passed out and curled around each other. The newly evolved Nidorina made a soft growling noise as she batted at an invisible enemy. Chouchou made a metallic screech. He was snoring. Casey was glad they were both fine, smiling even as she felt the Swablu alight on her head and get comfortable.

Said Swablu trilled gently at her, its poofy wings patting at her cheeks lovingly. She shifted on the bed and leaned her back against the headboard. The Swablu hummed agreeably at the new position, tucking its wings against its sides. Casey laughed, but the sound was different. It was raspy and dry. She almost felt like crying.

“You sticking around?” she asked the Swablu.

It hummed in agreement. Casey pulled one of the poke balls Josette had given her from her pocket. She offered it to the Swablu. It hummed again, so she opened the ball. The Swablu was caught without issue, only to be released from its ball almost as soon as it had been put in. Swablu rested on her head once more.

Casey's eyes drooped, nearly closed, but she mustered up enough energy to whisper, “How do you feel about the nickname Eau?”

Eau hummed, agreeing again. Casey smiled and fell asleep as Loup pressed her back sleepily against Casey's leg, Chouchou snored his metallic screech with his cloth wrapped around Casey's wrist reassuringly, and Eau trilled a little tune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay between chapters, but here's a short little part to tide over until the next one.


	7. Chapter 7

Casey woke up again, this time to Loup patting her cheek with one of her paws. Chouchou slowly spun in place, sheathed. Eau sat on top of Chouchou’s hilt, pleased. Loup cooed and gently helped pull Casey into a sitting position as Chouchou stopped spinning and gazed at her, eyes teary once more. The door burst open, suddenly, and Eau was sent to the floor when Chouchou rapidly unsheathed himself protectively.

“Casey!” Flint exclaimed in lieu of greeting, the Elite Four member ignoring the small grunt of disapproval that must've been Volkner behind him. “Thank Arceus you're alright.”

“Of course,” Casey replied, waving her Pokemons’ concerns away with a flick of her wrist. They remained on edge, but didn't appear quite so eager to attack as she continued, “He missed my jugular by several centimeters. I only passed out because of the sight of my own blood. It was rather traumatizing.”

“I'm glad you’re okay,” Volkner commented, peeking over Flint’s shoulder. “I wouldn't have known you were in danger if your Swablu hadn't come and retrieved Electivire.”

“Good boy,” Casey told said Swablu, who puffed up in pride when she patted his head. She repeated the process for Chouchou and Loup before they could complain or get jealous.

“I thought you only had two Pokemon,” Flint commented. “We were all so excited to congratulate you on getting them. Bertha baked you a cake.”

“I did only have two,” Casey agreed. “This fellow decided he liked me. I had very little to do with the matter.”

Loup clicked her jaw threateningly at Flint, reminding Casey of something.

“Did you guys only invite me because of my new Pokemon?” Casey questioned, petting Loup’s head encouragingly.

“Maybe,” Flint hummed, eyes darting away.

“Definitely,” Volkner whispered.

“Buddy!” Flint whined, though Volkner only shrugged.

“I was excited,” Casey sighed, slightly dejected. “I thought it would be a great opportunity to show Loup and Chouchou off while getting work done. They would've loved playing in Bertha’s room.”

Eau clambered up the bed to comfort Casey. She appreciated the effort. Flint looked vaguely guilty.

“Well, Bertha is on her way with cake,” Volkner commented. “Meanwhile, you're still not fully recovered. Missed jugular or not, you lost a lot of blood. You were out all day yesterday.”

“If you’re so concerned, I can stay for another day or so,” Casey hummed, patting the flat of Chouchou’s blade. “Then, I'll go back to Eterna. My rent is due in a week.”

After a few more minutes of conversation, mostly apologies from Flint as Loup growled threateningly, Casey was left alone once more. Volkner had suggested she stay in bed and rest some more, but Casey wasn’t in the mood to idly sit. She got out of bed, with assistance from Loup and Chouchou. Eau sat daintily on her head and gave encouraging pats to help. Casey supposed it wasn’t a detriment.

Eventually, Casey made it outside. The smell of the water was nice, almost relaxing as the historian leaned on the fence beside the clear water. She sighed, Loup, Chouchou, and Eau all looking at her. They were waiting for instruction.

“Let’s see if we can make it to the beach before Volkner forces me back into bed,” Casey suggested.

Volkner caught them about halfway there. He tutted the whole time he had Electivire carry Casey back, her Pokemon trailing behind. This time, when Volkner told her to lay down, he had a newly-hatched Mareep sit on her with strict orders not to let her move. 

Casey fell asleep with Loup curled up by her arm, Chouchou laid out flat on the bed beside her other arm, Eau on her collarbone, and the strangely lovey-dovey Mareep baaing on her stomach while nuzzling her ribs. There were worse ways to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My computer accepted "baaing" as a word, so I guess it is one? I really expected it to tell me that was wrong...


	8. Chapter 8

Casey was talking with Volkner, only a few days later, when the earth suddenly shook. Casey stumbled, Mareep catching her before Volkner could even think of moving. Casey patted its head, confusion painting her features as she looked up at the sky, Loup on her left shoulder, Eau on her right shoulder, and Chouchou floating gently at shoulder-level. Dark clouds were building together, right over a nearby field. Casey, eyes wide, ran in the direction, Mareep and Volkner following closely behind her.

Casey ran into the field, only to see familiar, long blue hair beneath a white beanie. Platinum, saviour of Sinnoh struggled fruitlessly as the same grunt that had stabbed Casey held a knife to her neck, another grunt sitting atop the trainer. Volkner gasped, drawing their attention. Platinum growled at the pair of grunts, white scarf muddy and torn beside her.

“If it isn’t my old pal,” the grunt laughed, getting to his feet.

“Don’t do this,” Casey ordered, without a hint of uncertainty or fear. “You can’t hurt Platinum.”

“I can’t?” he questioned, snickering with his grunt buddy. “Why’s that, huh?”

“Run, Casey,” Platinum snapped, struggling again. “I don’t want you to get hurt, again.”

Casey’s hand touched the bandage around her neck. Chouchou, who had been holding himself back, unsheathed with a flourish and a metallic growl. Loup leapt in front of Casey, growling with her poison barbs all surfacing. Even Eau and Mareep looked threatening. Casey waved them off, taking a step forward.

“If you hurt Platinum,” Casey said, unafraid of the grunt’s sneer. “You will be Giratina’s dinner.”

“We can handle a Pokemon,” the grunt laughed. 

“You’re not very smart, are you?” Casey whispered, eyes narrowing. “Giratina controls antimatter, you idiot.”

“Yes, but he can be defeated,” the grunt huffed.

Casey looked around, expectantly. Platinum looked just as confused and expectant. Even the grunt on top of Platinum looked confused by his partner’s words.

“We have a powerful Fairy type,” he stated, mostly to his partner. “One that can take Giratina down, remember, Paul?”

Paul thought for a moment, then nodded.The other sighed, rubbing his face and turning to face Casey once again.

“I’m going to kidnap the champion, now,” he stated bitterly. “I’ll try not to hurt her, just for Giratina’s state.”

“No!” Platinum yelled. “Casey!”

“Platinum!” Casey responded, hand grasping thin air as the three teleported away. She stared at where Platinum had been, only her muddied scarf left of her. Casey picked up the abandoned scarf, head bowed, then turned to Volkner.

“You need to contact the Elite Four,” she told him.

“Where are you going?” Volkner questioned, concerned.

“I’m going home, for a bit,” she stated, face set into a determined frown. “Then, I’m going to look for Platinum.”

“Casey,” Volkner sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I know how much she means to you, so I won’t tell you not to go after her, but be careful.”

Mareep baaed. Casey and Volkner glanced down at her. Volkner laughed a bit.

“Have an extra travel buddy,” he told her. “It’ll do you good to have another Pokemon.”

“Wh-what?” Casey questioned, as he threw the Mareep’s poke ball at her, which she nearly dropped.

“She’s yours,” Volkner explained with a small smile. “Find Platinum. I’ll call the Elite Four to give you some back up.”

“Thank you, Volkner,” Casey murmured, looking down at Platinum’s scarf, still in her grasp. “Thank you.”

She raced back towards Eterna City, Loup, Chouchou, Eau, and Mareep close behind her. Volkner headed back to the gym to call up the Elite Four. They had to find Platinum before Giratina destroyed Sinnoh. Casey, for all that she’d been the one to explain the danger, had different motives for finding Platinum. She ran a bit faster, to ward off the tears pooling in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

“Josette!” Casey exclaimed, bursting into the Eterna City gym.

“You’re back!” Josette chirped, appearing out of nowhere beside the panting girl. “What happened to your neck?”

“Doesn’t matter, you’ve gotta help me, Josette,” Casey begged, gripping the Pokemon Ranger’s upper arms desperately. “Please, Josette, Platinum’s been kidnapped! You have to help me find her!”

“Casey, what happened?” Gardenia questioned, walking over. “I just got a call from Volkner, saying Platinum was kidnapped.”

“Josette, please,” Casey sobbed, dropping her head. “We need to find her. Please.”

Josette looked at her for a moment, then smiled softly and said, “You’ve got something that smells like her, right?”

Casey pulled the scarf from her bag, her hands shaking slightly. Josette gave her a calm smile, then released a Slurpuff. The Fairy type, with a questioning look to Josette, began sniffing the scarf, even as its trainer rambled in French. Slurpuff hummed something out, so Josette took the small group outside and released her Steelix. It looked half-annoyed at Josette’s French rambling, half-amused by Slurpuff’s gentle humming. Josette turned to Casey, who was calmed by the steady rush of French.

“Steelix can take us, but I can only fit two people on him,” she explained, shrugging apologetically. “Do not worry, Steelix is fast.”

“Thank you, Josette,” Casey whimpered, allowing the Ranger to help her onto Steelix’s back. 

“No problem,” Josette murmured, watching Casey call all of her Pokemon into poke balls. “Did you get two more?”

“Yeah,” Casey admitted, rubbing her eyes as Gardenia wished them luck. “Swablu just popped up and liked me. So did Mareep. Goodbye, Gardenia.”

“Be careful,” Gardenia responded, arms crossed. “Don’t do anything stupid.”

“Of course not!” Josette cheered, smiling broadly. “She is with me!”

“That’s what I’m concerned about,” Gardenia whispered.

Josette only laughed, throwing her head back and her leg over Steelix’s back, Slurpuff darting off with Steelix close behind. Gardenia hoped for the best, even as she walked back into the gym to wait for the inevitable calls from the Elite Four, asking for Casey. They’d be sorely disappointed. Gardenia opted to blame Josette.


End file.
